Burnie
'''Burnie el Dragón Abrasador '''es un Moshling de la Serie Bestias. Es un dragón rojo con cuernos y hocico amarillo. Combinación pimientos picaros rojo + Manzana Hambrienta roja + Margarita Loca azul. Biología Estas impertinentes bestias voladoras se meten en todo tipo de chisporroteantes problemas, sobre todo si han estado tragando gasolina. Es su bebida favorita, pero les produce un terrible hipo llameante. ¡Hazte a un lado o podrías tostarte! Corre el rumor de que una vez los Dragones Abrasadores fueron usados por los Super Moshis para calentar calderos de guiso de rocío y salchichas tontas a a la brasa. ¡Hip! Rasgos letra de queen Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landside, No escape from reality Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see, I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy, Because I'm easy come, easy go, Little high, little low, Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me Mamaaa, Just killed a man, Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mamaaa, life had just begun, But now I've gone and thrown it all away Mama, oooh, Didn't mean to make you cry, If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters Too late, my time has come, Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go, Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama, oooh I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all. I see a little silhouetto of a man, Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango! Thunderbolts and lightning, very, very frightening me Galileo, Galileo Galileo, Galileo Galileo, Figaro - magnificoo I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me He's just a poor boy from a poor family, Spare him his life from this monstrosity Easy come, easy go, will you let me go Bismillah! No, we will not let you go (Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go (Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go (Let me go) Will not let you go (Let me go)(Never) Never let you go (Let me go) (Never) let you go (Let me go) Ah No, no, no, no, no, no, no Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, let me go Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for meee So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye So you think you can love me and leave me to die Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby, Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here Nothing really matters, Anyone can see, Nothing really matters, Nothing really matters to me Any way the wind blows... No les gusta Los extintores de incendios y las mesas redondas. Hábitat Si puedes soportar el calor, puedes encontrar algunos Dragones Abrasadores revoloteando alrededor del Monte CharChar, en la isla volcánica de Emberooze. Enlaces externos Información de Burnie en El Rugido Diario Categoría:Moshlings Categoría:Moshlings Masculinos Categoría:Moshlings Ultra Raros Categoría:Moshlings de la serie Bestias